This invention is directed to a system for supporting and sustaining hanging objects for visual display and/or storage, and in particular an apparatus where each object can be easily accessed by an individual.
Many articles require temporary storage or must be displayed in a hanging position before or after they are used. The needs for an efficient display and.backslash.or storage rack means for these articles are similar in that the article should be disposed in a hanging position for efficiency in the space used for such display and/or storage. Numerous racks and rack assemblies have been used to achieve a hanging disposition for various articles. Architectural drawings are hung vertically by a variety of means when they are not in use. Paintings are also stored in much the same way as drawings are stored. Rugs and other tapestry are disposed in a hanging position when displayed in a retail store. Blankets, clothing and table cloths, as well as altar coverings in a church, are frequently stored in a generally vertical hanging position These and similar articles that are generally hung collectively in a vertical position adjacent to one another are collectively referred to in this invention as hangings. A hanging member is usually provided that allows each article to be suspended vertically from the rack system or rack assembly.
A number of problems exist with the present racks available to a user. One problem is in displaying the hangings so that an observer can see at least a portion of each hanging in a group of hangings. This is important when a number of hangings are being displayed to a customer in an effort to sell the one most desirable to the customer, such as displaying tapestry or rugs in a retail store. This is also important when storing a drawing when a title block is being obstructed by adjacent drawings. A second problem exists when a hanging is to be retrieved from a rack when it is not the one directly accessible for removal. This is important when the customer desires a hanging which is not the one at the front of the rack and those in front must be removed to access the desired one. This situation exists when an altar hanging for a particular religious event (i.e. Christmas and Easter) is to be retrieved from a storage rack and it is not the one in front. Storage racks in the art for this purpose are commonly fixed bracket devices that require complete removal of those hangings in front of the desired one. In addition, large hangings require more than one person to remove them.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a display and/or storage rack for hangings where there is a vertical offset from one hanging to the next so that at least a portion of all hangings can be viewed at the same time.
Another object of the present invention is provide a display and/or storage rack assembly which provides easy access to an individual hanging in the rack without removal of the other hangings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide access to an individual hanging in a rack of hangings by a single individual.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display and/or storage rack assembly that can be mounted on a stationary object such as a wall, as well as a portable object or cart.